


petals and jewels

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [330]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Les Fées | Diamonds and Toads - Charles Perrault
Genre: Angst, Curses, F/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: When she talks in her sleep, she wakes with diamonds on her chest and thorns digging into her breast, petals caressing where she bleeds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: petals and jewels  
> Fandom: fairy tales (Diamonds and Toads)  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: spoilers for the fairy tale  
> Pairings: mentions of het  
> Rating: PG  
> Point of view: third  
> Wordcount: 135  
> Prompt: Any, Any, They all think you're so lucky but you never tell them the gemstones and roses hurt when they fall from your lips.

When she talks in her sleep, she wakes with diamonds on her chest and thorns digging into her breast, petals caressing where she bleeds.

When she cries for her father, rubies and emeralds fill her fingers instead of tears.

When she prays to the fairies for deliverance, amethyst is cold on her tongue and roses taste like ash.

Her sister is cursed. Everyone knows it. Just as everyone knows she is blessed, she who speaks in gems and flowers. She is rich, she will never want for anything again, men will beg for her hand and her bed. Her bed, where the petals and jewels lay. 

When she whispers, a single sapphire falls for every word, and she catches tulips in her palms. 

Oh, but how she wishes she had never gone to that well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I turned the drabble into a poem for my fairy tale class.

She wakes in the morning:

            Diamonds on her chest

            Thorns digging into her breast

            Petals caressing where she bleeds

She cries for her father:

            Rubies and emeralds against her fingers instead of tears

She prays to the fairies for deliverance:

            Amethyst is cold on her tongue

            Roses taste like ash

 

Oh but her sister was cursed

Everyone knows it

Just as everyone knows she is blessed:

            She speaks in gems and flowers

            She’ll never want for a thing

            Men beg for her hand and her bed

                        (her bed where the petals and jewels lay)

 

She whispers:

            A single sapphire falls for every word

            She catches tulips in her palms.

  
  
Oh, but how she wishes—

             She had never gone to that well.


End file.
